seeing red
by music is for life
Summary: sakura is a robot made by the Akatsuki in the year 2040. but what if shes kidnapped and tries to destroy the very village she grew up in? can the naruto gang stop her before she kills the people she loves? rated T for language. sasusaku


my first story! please comment! ^^

disclaimer: i don't own Naruto, though i wish i did -_-'

* * *

"Pein" a clam voice echoed off the blinding white walls of what looked to be a laboratory.

"yes Itachi?" an orange haired man with a fetish for piercing replied with an equally calm attitude, not once lifting his head to look at the dark haired male behind him.

"Konan is here to see you"

Pein's head suddenly shot up in panic, '**oh no, please don't tell me it's our anniversary!**' taking a quick glance at the calendar on the wall in front of him, which might I add was a very revealing play boy addition, he let out a small sigh of relief, '**no it's not until next month, but then why is she here?**' letting it slide he finally turned to look at Itachi.

"please tell Konan to wait in my office Itachi"

"of course sir" Itachi bowed in respect before carefully walking out the doors and down the hall to where Konan was patiently waiting.

"Pein requested you wait in his office Konan"

Konan stood with a small sigh before walking gracefully threw two huge oak doors with a silver plaque on the left side, the words 'Pein's office. Head of Akatsuki laboratories, Konoha' were neatly engraved into it.

Konan took a seat in front of Pein's desk before letting out another sigh, only this time it was in annoyance,

'**he always does this! If his stupid experiments are more important than our relationship then there will be no us!' **folding her arms Konan began tapping her foot rather harshly on the floor.

(With Pein)

'**I'm so dead!' **Pein was currently running to his office in a panic, because he new deep down that Konan was thinking deadly thoughts about him for making her wait for so long in his dim office. He suddenly got an image of a furious looking Konan, and speed up. No way was he getting killed so young!

(with Konan)

Konan had been sitting in Pein's office for the past 20 minutes, and she was less than pleased. Pein always did this, she would come to see him at work and he would be working on his stupid experiments as usual, only moving for a few minutes to talk to Konan herself and then returning to his desk making up an excuse that he was very busy. The only time they get a proper conversation is when they are at home together (which is very rare) or when they have a day or more off from work.

'**if that man doesn't hurry up he is going to get my foot up his**-'

there was a sudden slam of the office door revealing a very tired looking Pein, who was trying to regain his breath from the long run he just had,

'**well that's my exercise for the week done' **Pein thought before regaining his composure and walking swiftly to his desk, taking a seat he gave a nervous smile.

"hello dear. Is something wrong?"

Konan had an annoyed look plastered on her face. She slowly sank into her chair before crossing her arms over her chest again.

"no, nothings wrong _dear. _I just wanted to see how my darling boyfriend was doing?"

Pein pulled on his collar slightly before lacing his hands together on his desk,

"um, yes I'm fine dear. Thank you. What about you? What have you been doing today?"

"nothing to be quite honest with you. I've been to busy preparing _our _dinner! You know the dinner you said you would be home for! The dinner that was meant to be for just us!" Pein paled **'oh shit!'**

Konan was now standing in front of Pein with her hands on his desk, yelling right into his face, spitting her words out like venom.

"I'm sick of this Pein! You always do this to me! You always let me down for your stupid experiments! What's more important to you Pein? Me or some bacteria?"

Pein directed his eyes to look at his hands because he knew he was the one in the wrong and he felt guilty for letting his lover down _again_ due to his job. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, what was he to say? Konan was his everything but these experiments where his life too.

Konan glared before picking up her bag from beside the chair she had been currently sitting on and turned to walk out the door, Pein seeing this stood up form his seat

"Konan wait!"

Konan turned around and Pein could see the sorrow in her eyes,

"I'm sorry Pein, but I think we both need a break. I'll move in with my cousin until we think we're ready again" with that she slammed the door shut.

Pein feel into his chair with a sigh before burying his head in his hands **'I can't believe that just happened!' **Pein thought in sorrow, he just sat there for the next 15 minutes thinking about how horrible he had been to Konan and how stupid he had been to let her go like that. He couldn't go back to work now, the best thing for him would be to call his colleges in to finish the rest of the job for him, and so he did just that.

(1 hour later)

"what are we doing again?, un" a male in his early twenties with long blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes was currently leaning up against one of the many lab tables in the experiment room, playing with the pencil he was meant to be writing with.

"to keep track of Pein's latest experiment. You fucking idiot!" another male with gelled back, silver hair and _pink_ eyes replied rather rudely.

"Hidan. Calm down"

"don't tell me to fucking calm down you weasel! We have been here since 10 o'clock it's now 3 in the fucking morning, damn it!"

Itachi sighed before going back to his previous action, which was checking a screen positioned in front of a large cylinder made of pure glass.

"come one Hidan, this is an important experiment that Pein has been working on for months and you know it! So quite it with the whining and come over here and help me with this damn wire!"

Hidan glared at the blue haired man in front of him, but got up and walked over to help none the less.

"at least I'm not fucking blue" Hidan muttered while holding a red wire in his hand, waiting for the man previously mentioned to get the blue and green wire checked out,

"what was that you pink eyed shit!"

"Hidan, Kisame! Knock it off!"

Both men glared at the new voice that just entered the room, but quickly returned to work after seeing the look on said man's face.

"Itachi. I need to speak to you"

Itachi nodded before following the man out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

(with Itachi)

After shutting the door behind him Itachi turned to look at the man in front of him.

"what can I do for you Madara-sama?"

"I will tell you in my office now, please follow me"

Nodding Itachi followed Madara down the hall to his office.

Once inside they both took a seat. Madara pulled out a brown folder before sliding it across his desk to Itachi, who took it and read the contents inside. Looking up Itachi saw the annoyed expression on Madara's face.

"what does this mean though, Madara-sama?"

He sighed

"it means that the experiment Pein has being working on will soon not be here anymore"

"is she being moved to another lab?"

Madara shook his head.

"no, it means we will have to let her into the village once she is complete"

"oh, I see"

Standing up Madara walked over to his window and stared at the magnificent view before him, the buildings in Konoha where the most modern and beautiful things he had ever seen and he was worried that if they let _her_ loose she could ruin it all with one little touch.

"how much longer until we can release her into our village?"

Itachi looked at the stop watch on his wrist,

"she should be finished and running smoothly by tomorrow at the latest Madara-sama"

"I see. Well you should head back to the lab. To get everything ready"

"of course sir"

Standing up, Itachi walked out the door and returned to finish his work.


End file.
